


李德警探，吹蠟燭

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed's Birthday, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 結果蓋文的生賀還是遲到了XDD，昨天顧著吃生日蛋糕所以(被打，然後我好像又開了一個世界線……？欸，不管了，反正是腦洞嘛www今年蓋文17歲，但RK900還沒生，只好穿越到2039年蓋文的37歲生日去啦～（喂





	李德警探，吹蠟燭

「這是在幹什麼？」蓋文臉上寫了滿滿的嫌惡，對於他口中的塑膠混蛋手中捧著的蛋糕皺起了眉頭。  
「幫你慶生，李德警探。」RK900帶著自認溫柔的微笑捧著插了蠟燭的生日蛋糕，一步步地向蓋文走去。  
「別靠過來！你想幹嘛！」蓋文順著RK900逼進的步伐往後退，始終和他保持著相同的距離。  
不過那是他的背在碰到牆之前的事。  
「李德警探，吹蠟燭。」RK900捧著蛋糕離他越來越近。  
蓋文背抵著牆，無助地看向無路可走的兩邊，背後抵著牆，面前唯一的出路有RK900。「走開啦！」被逼得無路可退的蓋文竟然發出了幾乎是少女般的呼喊。  
「你真可愛。」RK900幾乎在瞬間移到到他面前，湊得極近對著蓋文說，一雙灰藍的眼好像閃著光芒。  
「可愛個鬼！滾開！」蓋文伸手用力一揮，沒有如預期地打在RK900臉上，而是強烈的揮空感由手部傳來，重重地打在略硬的彈簧床上。  
現實直接竄進蓋文的腦中，眼前的RK900早已消失，奇怪的長廊也煙消雲散，他眼前只有漆黑的天花板，映著窗外路邊的燈火微亮。  
蓋文猛然坐起，一身冷汗差點沒弄溼自己的被子，他揉著因驚醒而發疼的腦子，竟然夢了這種莫名其妙害他壓力大增的怪夢。  
捧著蛋糕追著他到底是什麼概念啊⋯⋯那該死的RK900，竟然連睡覺時也不放過他！一定是因爲RK900一天到晚纏著他所以他壓力值才那麼高！一定是！  
蓋文哼聲躺回床上，順手抓過手機看，他和RK900的對話還停留在睡前，沒有再有變化。  
他才沒有在期待什麼呢！蓋文把手機放回床頭，翻身過去蓋住頭繼續睡。  
  
＊＊＊＊＊  
  
隔天蓋文小心翼翼地走進警局，和平常無異的感覺讓他鬆了口氣，畢竟昨天的夢太過真實，讓他有點難以釋懷，直到跟康納互嗆幾句，RK900出來把他和康納分開，回到坐位上大疊的文件才讓他有了現實感。  
所以當蓋文察覺事情不太對勁已經為時已晚，他抬起頭來時整間警局只剩下他和RK900，連平時應該待在那活像展示間的福勒隊長也不見蹤影，明明是個大白天，怎麼會像個空城一樣，蓋文嚥了口水，慢慢抬頭看向窗戶，確實是白天沒有錯啊？  
「怎麼了嗎？李德警探？」RK900發現蓋文突然很心不在焉，伸手敲了敲他面前的資料夾。「文本的部分需要你的簽名。」  
「你是不是……」蓋文原本很想問RK900是不是暗中在策劃著什麼鬼事，和大家串通好整他，然而十分有自知之明的蓋文自認人緣極差的他，應該是不會收到什麼生日驚喜之類的，又把話給吞了回去。「你是不是有毛病啊？我只有一隻手，不能慢慢簽嗎？」  
「當然可以，李德警探想慢慢來到幾點我都會陪你的。」RK900給了蓋文一個微笑，直接坐到他旁邊盯著。  
「走、走開！」蓋文感覺自己臉有些發熱，連忙撇過頭去，避開RK900完全不遮掩的視線。  
RK900怎麼可能會放過這樣的好機會，他伸手過去摸上蓋文鼻頭的疤痕，讓他如同驚弓之鳥般地彈起，接著從椅子上摔到地上。「你沒事吧？」  
「操你的！哪有人這樣突然伸手摸別人的臉啊！」蓋文隱忍不下地再次破口大罵，這仿生人到底哪邊有了狀況？  
「只要不是突然就可以了嗎？」RK900竟然一點也沒有要把蓋文扶起來的意思，反而蹲下在跌坐在地的蓋文前面，手掌貼上蓋文紅熱的臉頰，用拇指輕撫著他明顯的疤。「李德警探是在害羞嗎？」  
「Fuck，你要幹嘛……」蓋文的背貼在辦公室隔板無處退後，一手撐在地上一手想推開自己和RK900的距離，但也許是因為害羞，推出去的力道十分薄弱。  
「你不懂我要幹嘛？」RK900笑著離蓋文越來越近，唇角上揚的角度也越來越彎。  
「誰懂啊？離我遠點！」靠！這個情況怎麼跟他昨天做夢一樣？也太恐怖了吧？  
依著RK900越來越靠近，蓋文漲紅了臉緊閉上眼睛，身體甚至有些顫抖地等著他下一步，沒想到卻換來RK900的噗嗤一笑。  
「你真的很可愛。」RK900語氣中濃厚的笑意讓蓋文張大眼睛，瞪著眼前這個把他耍著玩的仿生人。  
「……操你媽的！」蓋文跆腳用力地往RK900踹下去，終於拉開兩人的距離。「耍我很好玩是嗎？白爛塑膠！」  
「蓋文……」看著蓋文的又惱怒又屈辱的眼神，RK900才意識到他做得太過火了。「抱歉，我——」  
「我真的是個白痴，竟然會把你的行為當一回事。」蓋文怒地起身踹開他剛才跌下的椅子，甩開RK900要安撫他的手。「仿生人果然還是一樣惹人厭！」  
真的是再糟不過的日子了。  
他該慶幸警局一個人也沒有，沒有人看到這讓他丟臉到家的狀況。蓋文隨手沙起桌上的公文朝RK900丟過去，接著立刻轉身跑出警局。  
「蓋文！」  
RK900的叫喚被蓋文抛在腦後，他已經不想管任何事了，他現在只完全不想看到RK900……  
「等一下，你聽我說。」RK900迅速地跑到蓋文前面要阻止他的去路，來不及剎車的蓋文就這麼直接撞上RK900的胸口，痛得蓋文捂住鼻子。「啊，你沒事吧……？」  
「Shit！你是會飛嗎？」蓋文連警局外頭的大門都還沒跑出就被RK900給追上。  
「我不會飛，只是模控生命在製造我時增加了速度。」RK900疊上蓋文臉上的手。「我不是故意的，我只是……」  
「我不想知道，你讓開！」蓋文想打掉RK900的手，RK900剛好收回手，蓋文就揮了個空，想洩憤還沒處可發的蓋文忍不住大罵。「Fuck！你這塑膠垃圾！」  
RK900將氣得炸毛的蓋文摟進懷中，安撫般地撫著他的背。「我沒有要耍你的意思，真的。」  
「我不相信你，不要碰我！」蓋文想從RK900的臂彎裡掙扎，亂扯瞎扭地要逼迫RK900鬆手。  
「蓋文！」RK900連忙又把蓋文擁得更緊。「你聽我說——」  
「聽個屁，塑膠的話才不能聽！」蓋文被RK900認真抓著的狀況下，所有的反抗完全不起作用，惱怒得口不擇言。「我媽的真是被鬼迷心竅，才會把你當成對象！」  
RK900愣在當場，蓋文接下來的話RK900完全沒聽進去，音頻接收器像是突然故障了一樣，他只看見懷裡的蓋文在死命掙扎，屈辱的表情和泛紅的眼睛都在控訴著他的不是，長期以來隠忍曖昧的情緒突然爆發。  
他抬起蓋文的臉，直接吻住他仍在嘮罵的嘴，將蓋文所有的不滿及懟怨一併吞下肚。  
蓋文霎時腦中一片空白，原本所有反抗的動作全部僵住，RK900無視他錯愕的反應，扣住他的下巴，把舌探入蓋文口中，挑弄他軟嫩的舌。  
腦子還運轉不過來的蓋文任由著RK900環扣著他的腰，精密卻柔軟的舌在他口中翻攪，另一手在他臉上的鬍渣處遊移，輕撫著他的耳朵及後頸的髮際的交界處，被RK900不知哪學來的技巧給弄得渾渾沌沌。  
被吻到幾近缺氧的蓋文本能發出了反抗，RK900才帶著捨不得的情緒離開蓋文的唇，但雙手仍緊緊扣著蓋文，怕鬆了手蓋文又要跑掉。  
雖然RK900很有自信可以馬上追到他就是了。  
「混帳！垃圾塑膠……誰允許你吻我的！」蓋文喘完氣又繼續罵，他才不會承認這個塑膠的吻有點舒服。不過臉上暈起潮紅毫不客氣地顯示蓋文有多口是心非，幾近無意的掙扎讓RK900帶起了笑。  
「我喜歡你，蓋文。」RK900在蓋文的鬢角輕蹭，吐出的呼吸在蓋文耳邊輕掃，被強迫靠在RK900懷被的身體明顯瑟縮，想跑卻被RK900抱得死緊。  
「我討厭你。」蓋文手臂抵在RK900的胸口，做完全徒勞的反抗。「我不會再被你耍了！」  
「我沒有耍你，可能我的表達得不夠清楚。」RK900又把手貼上蓋文的臉頰，對他因自己紅透的臉十分滿意。  
蓋文臉糾結得十分難看，他完全沒辦法再做出什麼動作，只能抬頭瞪著RK900。「你最好有表達過什麼！」  
RK900像是略有所思的低頭思索了一會。「沒關係，我知道蓋文你喜歡我，我也喜歡你就好了。」  
「媽的，誰說我喜歡你，少往臉上貼金！」蓋文的臉炸得更紅，又開始不安份扭動。「叫你放開！你弄得我很痛！」  
「我輕一點。」RK900放鬆了手勁，但還是沒打算放開蓋文。「還會痛嗎？」  
蓋文滿腦子莫名其妙，難不成他還在做夢？這樣的劇情發展得也未免太不真實，簡直就像在開他玩笑。「你到底想做什麼？是不是又是康納那渾蛋想的整人遊戲？」  
「他是給了一些意見但這不是整人遊戲。」RK900的LED轉起了黃圈，閃爍得像正在連繫著什麼。  
「你絕對是有打算做什麼！」蓋文揪住RK900的領子，要是警局裡有人，他絕對跟他沒完沒了！  
「確實是有點打算，但不是整人。」RK900任由蓋文捉著自己的領子，又往前湊了上去。「我想讓蓋文成為我的人。」  
「你、你想幹嘛！」蓋文不由得抓緊自己的外套，雖然十月的底特律還不至於很冷，但一股涼意從腳底冒上到頭頂，他不禁打了個冷顫，RK900的眼神就是十足十的認真。  
「就是字面上的意思。」RK900再次奪去蓋文的唇，不像上回一樣溫柔，充滿霸道的強勢意味，蓋文伸手想反抗，立刻被RK900捉住手腕。  
咬他啊蓋文‧李德！快咬他！  
RK900的舌長趨直入到蓋文的口裡時，他在腦中不知道自己喊了幾次，但一直到蓋文要呼吸不到空氣時，他都還沒真的做出這件事。  
酥麻感在蓋文的身體上亂竄，被RK900的吻弄到微顫，蓋文不知道自己什麼時候已經被RK900壓在牆上，他的唇從蓋文的口慢慢移到頸間輕啃，讓蓋文在喘息之間夾雜了微弱的呻吟。  
「住，住手……不要在…這……」蓋文身為警探的自尊心在被RK900弄到略為失神時還是起了點作用，理智阻止了原始的本能。「不要……」  
蓋文的眼角有些溼潤，難得示弱的口氣帶了哭腔，RK900親回蓋文的鬢髮，在他耳邊輕語。  
「我才不跟別人分享這樣的蓋文，這樣的你是專屬於我的。」  
「那你這塑膠混蛋還在這裡亂來……」RK900毫不掩飾的告白又讓蓋文感到一股火熱往他臉上衝，雖然他不認為自己臉上的血管能容納下更多的血液了。  
「我想要證明你是喜歡我的。」RK900環抱住蓋文的腰，磨蹭他的耳頸。「我喜歡你，蓋文。」  
「你他媽的好歹看一下場合……」蓋文推開RK900，本來還以為又要重演一次拉距戰，沒想到他這次很聽話的鬆開手，站退了一步。  
就在蓋文還在疑惑RK900怎麼會那麼聽話的時候，好幾聲拉炮的聲音嚇了蓋文好一大跳。  
「Fuck、什麼、誰啊？」  
「生日快樂，李德警探！」康納不知道從哪蹦出來的，衝上前去給蓋文硬是戴上了個很蠢的帽子，還趁機用鬆緊帶彈了蓋文的臉。  
蒂娜和克里斯從外頭推了大到誇張，絕對足夠整個警局人吃的蛋糕進來，後頭還跟著漢克和福勒。  
「我本來是想趁機砸你蛋糕，不過900說你似乎很喜歡那件外套，所以這次就先算了。」康納在蛋糕上插了誇張數量的蠟燭，然後迅速點燃。「吹蠟燭吧！李德警探！」  
「你這個臭塑膠，你說這次就先算了是什麼意思！」蓋文對康納比出中指，完全不跟他客氣。「插那麼多蠟燭是想燒房子嗎？」眼看過去滿滿的蠟燭早就超過40隻了吧？最好需要那麼多！  
「這可是大家的心意啊！」康納一副不關他的事聳了聳肩，對自己的傑作十分滿意。  
「吹蠟燭、吹蠟燭！」蒂娜先開始瞎起閧起來，接著不管仿生人還是人類全都鼓燥了起來。  
「Shit，你們——」他感覺根本不是什麼生日驚喜，而是整人節目吧？  
「吹吧！」RK900不知道什麼時候繞到了蓋文後頭，從背後抱住蓋文的腰。「我會幫你。」  
「操……你不要抱那麼緊會死嗎？」蓋文有點被勒得不舒服，推了推他的手。「太緊了！」  
RK900放鬆了一些，把下巴靠上蓋文的肩膀。  
蓋文吸了一大口氣用力吹熄多到誇張的蠟燭，一部份被吹熄了，不過大部份還是藉由RK900的幫忙，蓋文看著那誇張大的蛋糕，又像長滿怪東西的滿滿蠟燭，忍不住嘆了口氣，有一種他倒底做人是成功還是失敗的錯亂感。  
仿生人完美的把蛋糕分割，RK900拿了一塊蛋糕回到先一步離開的蓋文坐位旁，蓋文已經把腳跨到桌上滑著手機，蓋文發現RK900站在一旁，坐正往上偷看他的表情。  
「不吃蛋糕？」RK900把蛋糕放在蓋文面前，遞給他叉子。  
「這都是你這傢伙策劃的吧？」蓋文很有自知之明，他才沒有那個人緣可以讓大家幫他慶生。  
「蓋文人緣也沒糟到大家不願意幫忙。」RK900淺笑著把蛋糕往蓋文那推過去了點。  
事實上RK900本來沒有真的想把全警局一起拉下水，但康納知道之後反而比他更積極策劃，結果就變成剛才的情況了。  
「多事……」蓋文低著頭把蛋糕往嘴裡塞，不想露出表情給RK900看，卻發現RK900越靠他越近。「你幹嘛、不要一直靠過來……」  
「今天晚上能到你家繼續幫你慶生嗎？」  
RK900湊近他的耳朵，在他耳邊私語。「用我的方式？」  
蓋文臉又轟地炸紅，急忙用手捂住RK900靠近的耳朵，避而不答。  
「你不回答我就當你同意了。」RK900自顧自地下了結論，對蓋文微笑。  
「誰准你自己下結論的！」蓋文紅著臉瞪向他，卻沒有真的反駁RK900。  
「生日快樂，我的蓋文。」RK900也不再跟蓋文爭論，反正他有的是方法讓蓋文就範。  
所有人看著莫名飄散著粉紅氛圍的兩人，雖然剛才說好的監視器畫面到最後被切了斷，大家大概也都知道發生了什麼事，但非常有默契地心照不宣就好，免得又掃到大脾氣的野貓。


End file.
